


hit the back

by flowerwindyou



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Degradation/Praise Kink, F/F, Fem!NCT, Light Dom/sub, Strap-Ons, probably shouldve put that tag first, puppy jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerwindyou/pseuds/flowerwindyou
Summary: Jeno is a good girl for Renjun.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 10
Kudos: 245





	hit the back

**Author's Note:**

> more lesbianct smut who's surprised........ i wrote this today with absolutely 0 plot or context and didnt feel like giving it any so here yall go!  
> oh and the title is from hit the back by king princess <3

Although Jeno considers herself a proud service top, she’s never actually fucked anybody with a strap-on. It’s just always seemed pointless to her; she’s a very tactile person, so she prefers to use her tongue and fingers. But when Renjun presents her with an intimidating-looking dildo and asks Jeno to ruin her, she can’t say no. She can never say no.

“How are you so wet?” Jeno groans, unable to take her eyes off how Renjun’s pretty pink hole is stretched so wide around the thick dildo. She’s got it all shiny and wet, and more slick pulses out of her with every hard thrust of Jeno’s, dripping down her thighs now. 

Renjun laughs breathlessly, fucking herself back onto Jeno. “Is it good, baby? Nice and wet and tight for you?”

“Yeah, fuck,” Jeno grunts, her hips snapping harder like it’ll make her able to feel it. Still, it’s more than enough just seeing Renjun like this and knowing that she’s the one who’s able to turn the sharp, mean girl into a whimpering mess, squirming and panting as Jeno fucks her deep. 

Jeno regrets that she can’t see Renjun’s face, cause she just knows she must look so pretty getting fucked, but this position has its benefits too. She can grip Renjun’s tiny waist as she slams into her, watch her ass bounce as she fucks her hips back onto Jeno desperately. And it’s clear that Renjun loves it too— she’s always loud, but right now it’s like she can’t control herself, whiny noises spilling from her mouth with every thrust. 

While Jeno’s admiring the arch of her back and her pretty silvery hair splayed across the mattress, her thrusts have slowed down a little, and Renjun instantly makes it clear that she’s not having it. “Jeno, harder,” she snaps, and the irritation in her tone makes Jeno’s clit throb. 

“Sorry,” she apologizes, picking up her pace quickly. Renjun huffs, spreading her legs so that Jeno can reach deeper. 

“Dumb mutt,” she grits out, gripping the sheets tightly. “Only good for fucking me and you can’t do that right, god.”

Jeno whines at that, half-indignation and half-arousal, but Renjun’s shoving Jeno away and shaking her head. “Lie down,” she instructs, and Jeno hurries to obey. 

“Since you can’t do it yourself—  _ oh _ , fuck, yeah,” Renjun breathes as she sits abruptly on the strap on, reverse cowgirl. “I’m gonna fuck myself on your useless puppy cock. And no touching.”

“Wh— no!” Jeno says, but Renjun ignores her, already beginning to ride Jeno rough and sloppy. Jeno tries to protest further, but Renjun’s moans are loud enough to drown her out, high and pitchy as she relentlessly spears her pussy down onto Jeno’s thick length. Besides, Jeno’s protests die down very fast anyways. Although she’s aching to touch, the way Renjun is just using her to get herself off is the hottest thing she’s ever experienced, probably. She’s sure she must be soaked through the strap-on harness at this point. 

“Jeno, baby, fuck,” Renjun wails, and Jeno instinctively reaches out to touch her, gripping her hips so she can fuck her down hard. It makes Renjun practically sing with pleasure, but then she slaps the inside of Jeno’s thigh, _hard_. 

“I said don’t fucking touch,” she hisses, grinding down onto Jeno. 

Jeno snatches her hands back to her sides instantly, but only because of Renjun’s orders. The slap didn’t deter her at all; in fact, the flash of pain so close to her pussy made her see stars, and she bucks her hips desperately into Renjun. “Junnie, please,” she begs, not knowing how to articulate through this heavy daze of pleasure. 

“What, you want me to do that again?” Renjun delivers another sharp slap to the other thigh, groaning when it makes Jeno yelp and thrust up hard. “God, you’re so hot, such a little slut for me. Wanna tie you up and spank you stupid, you’d like that, wouldn’t you puppy?”

“Yes, yes,” Jeno babbles, her pussy clenching hard around nothing as she feels more slick leak out of her. “Junnie, wanna fuck you so bad, please. I promise I’ll be good.”

Renjun whimpers, and Jeno can tell her resolve is weakening. “You will?” she asks, her voice strained. “Gonna fuck me good and make me come on your dick?”

“Yes, anything for you, I promise,” Jeno says, desperate, and Renjun shivers on top of her. 

“Such a sweet girl. Okay, baby, fuck me.”

As soon as she gets permission Jeno sits up quickly, pressing Renjun’s back flush against her front and wrapping her arms around her tiny frame as she begins to fuck her in earnest. 

“Oh, fuck,” Renjun practically sobs, her back arching even as Jeno holds her in place, “oh my god, Jeno it’s so deep, baby, fuck. I can feel you in my stomach,  _ unh… _ ” She trails off in a gasp when Jeno’s big palm presses against her flat stomach, squirming in Jeno’s arms. 

“Am I doing good?” Jeno breathes, kissing at Renjun’s neck as she slides her hand down further to rub gently over her hard clit. 

Renjun gives a broken moan at that, tilting her head so Jeno can suck marks into her neck. “You’re doing so fucking good, Jen, baby, sweet puppy,” Renjun gasps, sounding delirious and fucked-out, and Jeno preens as she continues to piston her hips. She likes being degraded by Renjun, but she  _ loves _ being praised by her. 

In this position, she can feel Renjun’s thighs tensing up. “Don’t stop, god,” she groans, lolling her head back onto Jeno’s shoulder. Jeno doesn’t stop, instead makes her thrusts deeper and quickens her fingers on Renjun’s clit. With Renjun’s head on her shoulder like this, she can kiss her if she tilts her head. It’s sloppy and uncoordinated, just messy tongues and lips and obscene wet sounds ringing through the room as Renjun sucks on Jeno’s tongue. It clearly gets her even more worked up, whimpering and rolling her hips unsteadily as Jeno fucks her relentlessly.

“Gonna come,” she mewls against Jeno’s lips. “Jeno, baby, make me come, please.”

Jeno groans and sinks her teeth into Renjun’s neck, overwhelmed by it all and rutting into Renjun hard and eager. Her fingers don’t stop rubbing Renjun’s clit either, even dipping down to trace her stretched-out rim as the toy fucks in and out of her.

“Fuck, good girl, good puppy,  _ Jeno _ ,” Renjun cries out before she throws her head back and comes hard, nails digging crescents into Jeno’s thighs as her pussy spasms around the unforgiving plastic. Jeno rubs her through it, mouth watering at the way she can feel Renjun’s clit throb hard, almost in time with the erratic heartbeat Jeno can feel in her neck. Her other hand comes to play with her tits, making her jerk even harder as she rides out her orgasm.

Eventually her tightened muscles go slack, all but melting against Jeno’s chest. “Oh, that was really good,” she sighs, bringing up a hand to cup the back of Jeno’s head absently. Jeno leans into the touch eagerly, but then Renjun’s moving away to slowly pull herself off, whimpering a little when the cock slips out of her. Jeno sees how her little hole gapes around thin air for a split second, and it’s so hot she feels dizzy.

“Renjun,” she whines unhappily when Renjun flops onto her back on the bed, closing her eyes. 

At Jeno’s call, she opens them again lazily. “What?”

Jeno swallows, playing with the straps of the harness. “Can I come? Please?”

“You think you deserve it?” Renjun drawls.

“N-no, but I still want to,” Jeno says, honestly. Renjun just grins in a way that makes Jeno’s heart flip. She gets so come-dumb, moving like she’s in slow motion, and it’s stupidly endearing.

“Needy puppy,” she coos. “Are you all worked up and wet from fucking me?” When Jeno nods, she prompts, “show me, then.”

Jeno doesn’t need any further instruction, eagerly beginning to fumble with the harness. It’s complicated, though, and she’s so worked up that she more she tries to undo it the harder it becomes. She whines low in her throat, and it makes Renjun’s eyes flutter back open.

“Aw, baby. Are you having trouble with that? Come here,” she says, making grabby hands. Jeno eagerly crawls over to sit in Renjun’s lap, holding still obediently while Renjun undoes the straps. Jeno takes the opportunity to just admire her face, all cute and scrunched up in concentration. She loves it when Renjun’s mean to her, that’s no question, but she also likes these little moments of sweetness, no matter how insignificant they might be.

When Renjun gets the harness all the way off she reaches a hand down to cup Jeno’s pussy, making the blonde gasp and push down against her palm. “Oh my god, Jen, you’re dripping,” she says in disbelief, trailing her fingers through the slick that’s beginning to stain Jeno's thighs now that the strap is off. “So cute. You really liked it, didn’t you, puppy?”

Jeno nods jerkily, her mouth falling open at the sheer pleasure of Renjun’s palm against her clit. She feels like she’s been on the edge for hours, and the slightest contact is making her shake. She almost cries when Renjun moves her hand away, but then she’s just steadying her hips and pushing her downwards, murmuring, “go ahead and ride my thigh, puppy. You’ve been so good, baby, you can come.”

Jeno whimpers, overwhelmed, and hides her face in Renjun’s neck as she begins to rut desperately against her thigh. Renjun knows she loves it like this, and it makes her heart swell with pride that Renjun thinks she deserves it. The feeling of Renjun’s solid, warm leg against her pussy is fucking indescribable. She’s so wet and swollen that a light breeze could set her off right now, so it’s no surprise that she begins to feel her orgasm building within minutes of humping Renjun’s thigh. 

“Junnie, close,” she says thickly, digging her teeth into the skin of Renjun’s throat to keep her grounded because the pleasure is just rising and rising and she feels like she’s going to float away.

“Look at you, so precious,” Renjun whispers, carding her hands through Jeno’s hair as she lifts her thigh to meet Jeno’s downwards thrusts. “Show me how good it feels, puppy. Let me hear you.”

Jeno isn’t usually very vocal, but she can’t deny Renjun this request— any request, really. As if her body was waiting for permission, her orgasm slams into her hard and she can’t hold back the raspy moans and whimpers of Renjun’s name as she comes against her thigh, her rutting turning sloppy and stilted. Renjun holds her tight until her breathing evens back out again, her hips still moving weakly against Renjun’s now-drenched thigh.

“Good girl,” Renjun whispers, scratching fondly at the base of Jeno’s neck, and it should probably be worrying, the way those two simple words make Jeno’s entire chest constrict.

“Thank you,” Jeno says shyly, burying her face in Renjun’s neck again. “Your good girl.”

Renjun laughs, the sound like a tinkling bell, and kisses the top of Jeno’s head. “My good girl.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [twt](http://twitter.com/flowerwindyou) | [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/flowerwindyou)


End file.
